Light Up The World Pezberry
by Santitaomily
Summary: Santana wrote Light Up The World, we all know it and Rachel just so happens to discover it and help her out. Pezberry friendship
1. Chapter 1

The night was freezing as I stepped out the crowded hotel room away from the sleeping glee girls. I didn't fail to notice that a certain Latina was missing from the room but I naturally assumed she was in the bathroom or maybe in the guy's room talking to Noah. I was proved wrong when as I stepped into the cold night air I heard the quiet strumming of a guitar I was almost surprised she wasn't trying to wake everyone else up by playing loudly.

Santana was sat on the lounger cross legged with a blanket draped over her shoulders and Noah's acoustic guitar perched on her right thigh as she gazed at a notebook in front her seemingly scrutinizing it. I silently shut the glass sliding door and leant on the doorway hoping to be undetected. She continued staring down at her notebook as she started to play a more up tempo song on the guitar which she must have written herself because I didn't recognise it.

_hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,  
>it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.<br>hey-hey-hey you and me keep on trying to play it cool,  
>now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do<em>

I gazed at her noting the subtle sadness in her voice that was normally so arrogant

_lay it all down  
>got something to say<br>lay it all down  
>throw your doubt away<br>do or die now  
>step onto the plate<br>blow the door wide open like up up and away_

I slid my back down the door pulling my knees to my chest as I listened to her. From years of training and watching musicals I learnt to pick out intention through lyrics and the way they are sung and all I could convince myself of at this point was Santana trying to convince herself of something.  
><em><br>let's light up the world tonight  
>you gotta give up the bark and bite<br>I know that we got the love alright  
>come on and li~li~light it up, light it up tonight<em>

_let's light up the world tonight_  
><em>you gotta give up the bark and bite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alright<em>  
><em>come on and li~li~light it up, light it up tonight<em>

It then struck me, this was of course about Brittany. I had heard Santana describe her to Quinn in a private bathroom conversation as the light the guides her way. Which was then met with a cruel joke by the blonde and one of them storming out, My guess is Quinn. I couldn't really tell from my hiding place in the cubicle but I could definetly tell the one who stayed cried for a minute or two before leaving.

_hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.  
>Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock.<em>

_hey~hey~hey you and me keep on staring at the road,_  
><em>like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control.<em>

I found myself smirking at how very Santana these lyrics were but also surprised at how Santana writing didn't seem out of place to me.

_lay it all down_  
><em>got something to say<em>  
><em>lay it all down<em>  
><em>throw your doubt away<em>  
><em>do or die now<em>  
><em>step onto the plate<em>  
><em>blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

I took a risk and sang along quietly to the chorus, thankful when she either didn't hear or care and continued singing.

_let's light up the world tonight_  
><em>you gotta give up the bark and bite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alright<em>  
><em>come on and li~li~light it up, light it up tonight<em>

_let's light up the world tonight_  
><em>you gotta give up the bark and bite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alright<em>  
><em>come on and li~li~light it up, light it up tonight<em>

My body subconsciously was swaying to the beat my shoulders alternating between heights as I did, this song was already making my body do things I didn't want it to.

_hey hey hey you.  
>hey hey hey you.<br>hey hey hey you.  
>hey hey hey you.<em>

On the "you" of the first line Santana looked up smirking at me but it seemed more friendly and indicated with her head to the notebook. I stood up slowly and sat on the edge of the seat near her knees. We sang the three other lines together and then she stopped singing, but continued playing, She wants me to sing. I cleared my throat a little and obliged

_lay it all down,  
>got something to say.<br>lay it all down,  
>throw your doubt away.<br>do or die now,  
>step onto the plate<br>blow the door wide open like up up and away_

I was almost amused when with an almost playful smile she sang the "up up and away". We sang the rest of it as a duet taking turns to echo each other both smiling.

_let's light up the world tonight  
>you gotta give up the bark and bite<br>I know that we got the love alright  
>come on and li~li~light it up, light it up tonight<em>

_let's light up the world tonight_  
><em>you gotta give up the bark and bite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alright<em>  
><em>come on and li~li~light it up, light it up tonight<em>

She finished playing and leant both her arms on the body of the guitar, her head resting on her folded arms. "What are you doing out here Berry?" I would normally have been offended by her remark but there was no hostility in her tone, only mild curiosity. "Well it was getting cramped in the room with the amount of people in there and due to my minor claustrophobia I felt a significant temperature rise and I felt crushed and trapped and" She looked up straight into my eyes "You needed to get out and just breathe" I nodded wordlessly surprised at her lack of insults.

"If I may Santana, why are you out here?" She reached behind her and pulled out a cigar and lighter placing it in front of her folded legs. "Can't smoke in there and I just wanted to sing I guess I've been tryin' to work up the lady balls to sing this to Bri- uh someone and I just feel like I can't"  
>"Does Brittany scare you?" She smirked and rolled her eyes "In a way yes. The way she can be so carefree and all forgiving and loving scares the crap out of me cause I can't even be that to anyone but her and all I can think is one day she will realise she could do so much better, for a best friend y'know" She blushed at her little cover up at the end.<p>

I pondered her words silently carefully taking in her sudden change in demeanour. She did seem different lately and of course I noticed how after 'Landslide' the relationship between Santana and Brittany seemed strained at best but I didn't think anything of it until now. Slowly I reached down to the cigar and lighter, I lifted the cigar to Santana's lips quirking my eyebrow at her. She parted her lips just enough so the cigar would sit comfortably, I then lit it for her allowed her to inhale and pulled it away for her to exhale. I then surprised her and myself by bringing it to my own lips and inhaling. Remembering from watching _skins UK _the trick of inhaling twice I managed to not make a fool of myself.

"Berry smokes?" Santana asked sounding impressed. I nodded subconsciously savouring the surprisingly tolerable flavour. "Apparently so. Santana would you consider maybe using this song for Nationals? It's probably the best song lyrically I've seen in recent months or more. She smiled genuinely. "I guess I'd be ok with it, I mean everyone DOES want a piece of my awesome so you can have this one" She winked and for an inexplicable reason I felt a sudden urge to hug her, damn that guitar for blocking my way.

Her eyes flicked down to the still burning cigar poised between my index and middle finger on my right hand, rolling my eyes I raised it to her lips again. Her hand slowly moved from under her head to hesitantly take a hold of the cigar and I couldn't help feel a slight tingle when her fingers brushed over mine. "Santana?" She looked up the faint shadow of the smile still there. "Yeah Rachel?" I smiled in appreciation of the use of my name "Why are you being so" I paused "Honest. With me?" She exhaled several rings of smoke with looked incredibly impressive. "To be honest Rachel it's practice, I've been trying to be more honest but like in a good way and I feel that there is no one I owe more friendly truths to then you."

Her eyes didn't move from mine as she spoke. I couldn't help but believe her. "But your feelings for Brittany..." She grimaced and coughed uncomfortably "They are a secret but I know you can be trusted and I guess in my head it's like I'm trying to show I do appreciate you but I'm new to all this communication crap so I'm probably wrong aren't I?" Her eyes suddenly bore an uncertain sadness. "Not at all Santana and I assure you that this stays between us." The smile that then appeared sent a wave of warmth through my entire my body which was quite a feat considering I was wearing sleeping shorts and a tank top. Just thinking about the cold was enough to send a shiver up my spine which didn't escape Santana's observation.

She leant back off the guitar and removed the blanket from her shoulders she then placed the guitar leaning on a wall and wriggled on the sun lounger so she was laying on it flat against the side and patted the area next to her. I arranged myself into the gap next to her and sighed a sigh of relief when she gently placed the blanket over both of us. "Your song is amazing Santana" I felt her left arm wrap around my shoulders "Thanks Rachel, y'know 'My Headband' actually was pretty good and B loves it" I chuckled remembering Brittany's bizarre admission that it was her favourite song. "She really loves odd songs doesn't she?" Santana smiled again obviously thinking about Brittany "She sure does and she writes them too, even if they are quite dirty to anyone else who hears them" I giggled a little as Santana started softly singing 'My Cup'

Fifteen minutes of silent almost cuddling went by until I yawned but Santana made no effort to move and when I did she pulled me back down onto the lounger. "Rachel you might as well stay here I mean you've got wheezy and the White Rhino taking up a bed, then you've got B the sleep kicker and Quinn the sleep groper, which is a HILARIOUS combination by the way, with a possible side of Count Chang-Snoresalot and then for whatever reason we have Lady Hummel in there too who will be sleeping God knows where so like, just stay here" To say I was surprised at her efforts to keep me with her would be an understatement. "Thank you Santana but I need my night time playlist to sleep and I'm a little cold still, not to say that you aren't pleasant and warm company"

Her lips pulled to the side as her brow furrowed deep in thought. She then got off the lounger silently and went in the room only to return with another 2 blankets. Santana slid back into our almost cuddling position and then tucked the blankets around us. "Warmer?" I nodded happily noting that the skin that was now exposed around her abdomen from her rearranging her position was pressing into my side and warming me better than the blankets. "What about the playlist?"

Santana looked deep in thought again. "Well what songs are on it?"I wriggled closer to her body "Well I have 'Spring Nicht' by Tokio Hotel, 'Gomenasai' by t.A.T.u and 'Everytime' by Britney Spears among others but I normally only last 3 songs until I fall asleep" My temporary heater nodded thoughtfully before looking down at me again. "Well one nice playlist I fully expected sappy musicals" She winked playfully at me "two I don't know German and even though the second one is in English it's also a duet so I guess I can sing you the first one." My eyes widened as I realised she intended to sing to me "Oh Santana you don't have to" She smirked again and squeezed me shoulders with her left arm "I wants to now close your eyes woman"

She sang the entire song to me, and then I found out she lied about not knowing any German when she sang 'Spring Nicht' fluently to me. I used my excellent acting to pretend I was asleep after that so she could at least have some rest too but instead got something that would keep me up all night thinking. "Goodnight Rachel" and then it happened, Santana Lopez kissed my forehead and I don't know how or why but the tingles that sent around made me for lack of a better word, giddy.

The next morning I was woken up to Quinn, Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes standing over us watching. At first I thought nothing of it until I noticed during the night Santana and I had somehow managed to roll over and she was now spooning me very tightly."Aren't they just the cutest?" Kurt gushed excitedly. Murmurs of agreement went through the small group. "See I told you guys Santana can be cute" Brittany said sounding mildly cranky by her standards. Oh how right you were Brittany, How right you were._  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is set the day before they leave for New York which I'm assuming is a Friday :)  
>Because we all know that both <em>Light Up The World <em>and _Pretending_ are Brittana songs :P

Maybe there's a reason Finchel really kissed at Nationals, maybe it was Finn's dinosaur appetite and he needed to eat a dwarf (NO OFFENSE MEANT, RACHEL IS ADORABLE!) , maybe it was a sudden burst of passion or maybe Rachel needed to prove something.

(_Brittany, _**Santana, **_**Both)**_

My safe place at school has always been the auditorium. It's where I escape the bullying and the tedious activities of being adolescent to just relax, recharge and refocus on my dreams. Normally I would be on the stage wowing the Audio Visual club with my talents but today I had a feeling which I'm positive was from my sixth sense, to stay in the seating area.

I watched silently as the curtain to stage left, my right fluttered as the tall frame of Brittany appeared through it. She was wearing dark blue sweat pants that were that sort of shimmery material with a light grey hoodie with S&B in red letters on the front. She looked almost defeated as she moved to centre stage. The tall blonde watched the other side of the stage expectantly as if she was waiting on someone.

The curtains opened slowly but the figure didn't step through. I saw Brittany pout at the person and hold out her hand, pinkie extended which solved the question of their identity. Santana's pinkie linked with hers and together they made their way to centre stage, they stood looking almost awkward staring at each other silently. "Did you get my song words San?" Santana nodded "Lyrics Britt and yes, they're amazing but" Brittany cast her eyes down looking dejected "But what?" Santana sighed "I never realised how much I was hurting you until I read it"

Her tan hands flew up to her face as she began to sob. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's slim waist and pulled her as close as she could. I couldn't hear what was said after that and if I could from hear I would of inserted my earphones, this moment was so private, so personal I felt genuinely intrusive for the first time in my life.

Brittany slowly moved her right hand up to Santana's cheek as she placed a tender kiss I knew I was never meant to see on to the smaller girl's forehead. She nodded to someone behind the curtain who began playing the piano as Brittany leant her head down so their foreheads were touching.

_Face to face and heart to heart  
>We're so close yet so far apart.<em>  
><em><strong>I close my eyes<br>And look away**_  
><em>That's just because I'm not okay.<em>

_But I hold on_  
><em><strong>I stay strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wondering if we still belong.<strong>_

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?**_  
><em><strong>Reach down underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tear down all the walls?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will we ever have a happy ending?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or will we forever only be pretending?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-a-always a-a-a-a-always be<strong>_  
><em><strong>pretending?<br>**_  
><em><strong>How long do I fantasize<strong>_  
><strong>Make believe that it's still alive?<strong>  
><em><strong>Imagine that, I am good enough<strong>_  
><strong>And we can chose, the ones we love.<strong>

**But I hold on  
><strong>_**I stay strong**_**  
>Wondering if we still belong.<strong>

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
>Reach down underneath<br>And tear down all the walls?  
>Will we ever have a happy ending?<br>Or will we forever only be pretending?  
>Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-a-always a-a-a-a-always be<br>pretending?**_

_Keeping secrets safe_  
><em>Every move we make.<em>  
><em>Seems like no one's letting go<em>  
><em><strong>And it's such a shame<br>**__'Cause if you feel the same_  
><em><strong>How am I supposed to know?<strong>_

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
>Reach down underneath<br>And tear down all the walls?  
>Will we ever have a happy ending?<br>Or will we forever only be pretending?  
>Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-a-always a-a-a-a-always be<br>pretending?**_

They stared at each other, intense passion in the gaze before falling into the most intimate and passionate kiss ever witnessed. Neither girl initiated the kiss and neither broke it, it seemed to just be nature acting through the two of them. Something in my mind clicked, if they are so natural why can't Finn and I be? Why do we have to be so forced? Maybe this song could bring it out in us, if only I could find a way for them to let us have it for Nationals.

I carefully got up making sure to remain in the shadows and to keep quiet. That hope was dashed when I accidently stepped on an old chip packet under a seat. I internally cursed whoever left it there as I watched Santana stare up panicked and then run off the stage covering her face with discernable tears running down her face.

Brittany sighed sadly and turned to look exactly where I stood with what I think was her angry face. "Rachel come here" I didn't argue and made my way onto the stage. I had never noticed Brittany before, like REALLY noticed her. Her height and mastery of facial expressions really compensated for a personality that was less scary then an egg. Her long blonde hair flowing freely down her shoulders made her look somewhat more mature and the lack of make up only made her stunning eyes seem to glow more although the new shimmer was due to unshed tears.

"Rachel what you saw wasn't real. You're asleep right now ok?" I shook my head puzzled. "Brittany I know I'm awake" She sighed defeated "Damn. Ok well can you not tell anyone. Please?" Her voice cracked as she added the last word. "Absolutely Brittany. You know I'm very impressed with your song Brittany, do you think we could use it for Nationals?" She shrugged non-chalantly "To be honest I don't even care if you do because I got what I wanted out of it. I got my duet with Santana and it was intense, almost as intense as the new rule that we have to make eye contact when we-"My eyes widened "Brittany!" I turned to find Santana standing in the curtains, hands on hips her eyes wide with fear. "Oh Sanny she already knows, Rachie has one of those things that shows where fish are underwater but for dolphin people" Santana smiled, actually smiled while I was in the room. Surely a miracle "A gaydar B?" Brittany nodded happily

"You won't tell anyone right?" the tremor of uncertainty and fear in her voice was not missed by my flawless hearing. "Of course not Santana" .She nodded satisfied with my abbreviated answer "Thanks" I smiled in return and simply nodded. "So I will just be taking my leave. See you for the plane tomorrow?" Santana shrugged carelessly and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, when did they move towards each other? Damn them and their natural gravitating together!. "Maybe you can sit with us, right Sanny?" Brittany craned her neck down and around to where Santana's face was leaning on her upper arm. "If she wants to Rachel can sit with us".

"So I will see you on the plane then" I turned to walk away and as I did I heard a hushed "I love you" from Brittany that Santana replied to with an almost tearful sounding "I love you too"


End file.
